borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3 LF Craw farming team
Im looking for a team of 2 or 3 other people to farm some Craw, and I have the following weaponry up for dupe. Get at me PSN Rae-Rae-Theone Twisted Tsunami - 299 Dmg - 95.3 Acc - 12.5 FR - 82 Mag - x4 Shock Noble Aries - 860 Dmg - 96.4 Acc - 2.0 FR - 5 Clip - x4 Shock Steel Undertaker - 2419 Dmg - 88.8 Acc - 1.6 FR - 10 Clip - x4 Fire Glorious Serpens - 238 Dmg - 93.9 Acc - 7.6 FR - 120 Clip - x4 Corrosive Ironclad - 2985 Cap - 265 Recharge Rose Artifact - 1614 Cap - 478 Recharge Twisted Chimera - I have a few other assorted Legendary quality weapons. Scoped Redemption - 2486 Dmg - 88.8 Acc - 1.1 FR - 5 Clip Fearsome Volcano - 944 Dmg - 95.7 Acc - 0.7 FR - 6 Clip - x4 Fire Pestilent Defiler - 555 Dmg - 96.7 Acc - 1.0 FR - 6 Clip - x4 Corrosive Swift Chimera - 629 Dmg - 96.4 Acc - 2.0 FR - 6 Clip - x3 Explosion Combustion Hellfire - 245 Dmg - 92.8 Acc - 2.8 FR - 18 Clip - x4 Fire Hit me up if you are interested in duping or farming Craw. Uaticker 20:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC)(PSN) Rae-Rae-Theone PSN is AngryBear72. I have a few other friends that are always down for farming, and we're looking for a few more people. I'd love it if you could dupe the Ironclad and the Undertaker for me. I have a large amount of oranges for you if you would require something in return. @AngryBear72 - I'll gladly dupe the Ironclad and Undertaker for you. Add me and message me as I have a sporatic play schedule. @Rae-Rae: What do you want for that Noble Aries, Undertaker and/or Volcano? "Wrecked @Rae-Rae: I'm on Spring Break still...I will be back at my PS3 on Sunday, and I'll hit you up then. Is there anything you're looking for? I have a number of good oranges that you may be interested in. Also, if you could possibly dupe all of your Pearls, that would really, REALLY help me out. I also have a few other friends that I regularly farm with, and we'd love it if you would join our little hunting party. :) -AngryBear72 @AngryBear72: I can farm craw with you an dupe you some pearls if you want. What kinda good oranges do you got. My psn is Wrecked111 @Angry,@Wrecked - Im looking for a few specific items...660 Rifleman Class Mod, Bessie better than 1033 dmg. Ill gladly dupe what I have though. I could use a better Orion also. My current one is . Fearsome Orion (60) – 782 – 97.8 – 1.4 – 15 – X3 Shock – 2.4 Zoom -Rae Rae All I have is Siren Class Mods but i do however, have a Bessie with 1300 damage and i think that my Orion is better. just add me and I will be on in a hour or two. PSN Wrecked111 @Wrecked: Ok. No worries. I will eventually be looking for siren mods as I am working on a lvl 50 siren now. I won't be on for another or 6 hours because I have to go to work, but if you are still around tonight we can do some trading. As far as the farming goes, I have just had to resort to hosting public games and grabbing randoms and booting people that don't act right. That works. Just add me when you get on tonight. Would you rather we trade or dupe? "Wrecked" We can dupe. With the capability to dupe anything on one's own end trading seems kind of pointless. Might as well have both parties benefit from the item if you can.